


The Jacket

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: Ah, Young Love! [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Carlos is being silly and nervous, Cute, Fluff, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!, Insecure Carlos, Jacket lending, Jay is a good boyfriend, Jay's jacket is too big for Carlos!, Jay's lettermen jacket, M/M, Protective Jay, Wrote this on my phone again, but Jay loves him, nervous Carlos, sweet jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay lends Carlos his lettermen jacket. Carlos has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for the long wait, typing it on my phone is frustrating. Sorry for misspellings. ENJOY!!!

It has been two months since their date. Two months of slow build, shy kisses and hand holding. I mean Carlos and Jay still hung out like usual and got into the occasionally trouble but it felt like more to them. More hugging, more touching, more feelings, more intimate. Jay was really sweet when he wanted to be and Carlos always seemed to gain a bit more confidence around him.

So yes, you could say that these two months have been pretty nice. And not once has Carlos doubted himself about being with Jay.

Until he did.

It was stupid, it was really, really stupid. Okay firstly, you have to understanding that Carlos isn't in tourney anymore, frankly he does not enjoy getting tackled by giant, rampaging teenage boys. And let's be realistic here, he sucks! Next, we also have to know that Jay and Carlos have been keeping this dating thing between them and their small group. And notice it I said dating thing and not boyfriend thing, they still don't know where they are on that spectrum yet. And finally, there is a sort of tradition in Auradon prep where if you're dating and your boyfriend has a letterman jacket (or a jersey or whatever) he usually lends it to you.

Now notice that I said boyfriend, and you remember when I said that Carlos and Jay didn't know where they were on that ground, yeah this is that story.

"I want you to wear it tomorrow at my game for good luck." Jay said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously in that cute way he did.

Carlos just stared at him with wide unblinking eyes, he really wasn't sure if that sentence just came out of Jay's own mouth or not.

"Huh?"

"Or if its too hot outside you don't have to," Jay babbled "maybe you could just wear it during school and maybe it'll count then. N-not that you have to, its your choice but...you know."

No, Carlos didn't know. He didn't know what the hell was going through the ex thief's head right now. He didn't know what would happen if he wore the jacket tomorrow at the game or during school. He didn't know what other people would think. He didn't know what that would make them!

Scratch that, he did know what that would make them but he was to afraid to say it. He could barely think it.

Not that he doesn't want to be Jay's boyfriend, god does he want to be Jay's boyfriend. Its just, Jay's popular and social and in tourney while Carlos is nerdy and quit tourney to be in the engineering club. What would people think about a guy like Jay dating a guy like him?

They'd probably think he was doing it out of pity. Hell, sometimes, on the days he really doubts himself, Carlos thinks its true. Why would anybody want him?

"Car, are you okay?" Jay asked, snapping him out of his stuper.

"Huh, what? I-I mean yes I'm fine."

Jay gave him a worries look that Carlos knew that could see right through him, "Are you sure? You don't have to wear it if you don't-"

"No!" Carlos cut in "I mean yes... that I'll wear it I mean."

Screw it, if Jay was really offering to be his boyfriend then Carlos was grabbing that opportunity with both hands and pulling with all his might. Even if it does last only a moment. But his insecurities were soon drowned by the sight of Jay's wide smile.

"Great!" He exclaimed, giving off a breathless laugh before calming down a bit, "I mean...great."

Jay's smile was always so contagious.

OoooOoooO

Jay has tourney practice early so that left Carlos by himself with the jacket. Well, Dude was there so it helped a bit. The jacket was laid out on Jay's bed, staring at him, mocking him.

It was blue with gold trim, with a golden letter A on the front and Jay's name and lucky number 13 in white on the back. It was big, much to big to fit Carlos and he didn't have any outfits that matched with it. Maybe he shouldn't wear it, Jay did say he didn't have to. No, no he already promised Jay he would...but then again he did say he could wait until the game.

"Its just a jacket right?" Carlos asked Dude who tilted his head in curiosity "I mean its not like its a big deal. Guys lend out their jackets all the time...to their girlfriends. Or in my case my...my..."

Boyfriend. Did Jay even want to be his boyfriend? Well he did lend him his lettermen jacket so that counts for something. Or maybe not.

"Ben lends Mal his jacket," The white haired boy muttered "and they're girlfriend and boyfriend. And Doug lends Evie his Math bowl team shirt sometimes and they're girlfriend and boyfriend too. Maybe..."

Carlos chewed on his bottom lip nervously, over thinking every situation. How people would stare, how they would whisper, how they would act. I mean were guys even aloud to date guys here. There is a reasons that its prince and princess and not prince and prince. What would Jay's team mates think if they saw him wearing Jay's jacket? He was sure Ben wouldn't mind but the others? What would Jay think?

Jay...Jay wouldn't care what anybody thought. He'd probably beat the crap out of anyone who was stupid enough to insult Carlos. He's always been kind of over protective like that.

"What if I embarrass him?" Carlos asked aloud before there was a long period of silence. Dude barked in worry as he lightly pawed over the clock on the bedside table. Carlos had ten minutes before he was late to class. He had to make a decision now.

OoooOoooO

Carlos was right, the jacket was way to big for him. The sleeves were much to long and even if he did pull them up only his fingertips would be seen at the ends. It was long enough to reach just above his knee that if he wasn't wearing pants it probably look like a dress. But it was also soft and warm and smelled like freshly cut grass and cheap cologne. Just like Jay.

And Carlos was right about another thing, people were staring at him. But not in the way he thought, more more like curiosity to something totally new. The white haired genius thought about bolting back to his dorm room a few times but the warmth of Jay's jacket and his comforting smell made him rethink that. Cheesey I know but hay it worked. Especially when he was walking down the hall towards his locker. God, he could practically feel everyones eyes glued on him. Maybe he could do without his math notes.

"Hay handsome."

There he was, leaning against Carlos' locker and smiling like Carlos is the fucking reason the sun rose up. And just in time too, Carlos was really contemplating about ditching this time.

"Everybody is staring at me." Carlos blurted out, cheeks red and eyes on the floor. Why did he say that? What the hell happened to hello?

Jay gave him cocky smirk as he clap a hand over his shoulder, "They're just jealous cause you're so cute." He said before leaning in and kissing his forehead with as much love and affection as he would do when they were alone.

Okay, now Carlos KNEW that EVERYBODY was staring at them. He could hear the whispers and see the looks given to them from the corner of his eye.

"Hay losers, mind your own damn businesses!" Jay suddenly barked before slamming the side of his fist against the lockers, and just like that nobody was staring at them.

Carlos jumped a little in surprise but it was more from everybody's staring at them to going about their business like if nothing happened, then Jay's sudden out burst. Actually no, it was both, how did he even do that?

"You okay?" Jay asked, cutting his inner rant short.

The son of Cruella seriously had no idea, "Um, yes?"

"Are you sure?" The ex thief questioned, giving him the same worried look from yesterday "Nobody was messing you, were they?"

"No," Carlos assured with a soft smile "just worried about a physics test I have later today."

His boyfriend (yes, he said boyfriend screw you guys!) gave him a wide adoring smile, "I'm sure you'll do great Car."

Jay's smile was always so contagious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos! PEACE, LOVE AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!!!!


End file.
